world that never was
by sasuke1111
Summary: second and last chapter on a girl learns that friendship overcomes fear
1. Chapter 1

The world that never was

By animefangirl1111

Chapter 3

An unexpected savior

so I arrived in domino city an over crowded populous full of things called duelist all obsessed with this game called duel monsters. my grandma hadn't changed much she was still a huge thorn in my side. and on top of all that I've went through the last eleven years it was back to school a nightmare I had avoided for a year by living on a remote island in the middle of nowhere. man I missed that place, so I was on my way back to the harsh world of high school when a blond boy approached me.

"Yo kid your new here right ya know what I do to new kids I show them who's king of the castle" the boy said cracking his knuckles

"Whatever can I go now" I said yawning

"what's wrong kid you too puny and small and little to fight me" he said laughing

"Say one more word and you will make me mad and you won't like me when I'm mad" I said clenching my fists in an attempt to surpress my anger

"ah I'm sooo scared of a stupid little chicken" he said sarcasticly

at that moment my eyes turned as black as the night and I started to speak in a language that I couldn't even under stand all I could see was darkness never ending darkness and then I saw the boy I launched at him. but then some one stopped me I turned around to see a white haired boy with a dark look on his face he smiled evily and said

"don't waste your time angel I'll take care of this worthless mortal" after that I passed out I then heard a knife being drawn and the words wheeler your death is upon you then my world faded away to engulf me in darkness silent endless darkness

when I woke up I saw the same boy sitting beside me

"good your awake you had me worried there for a sec" he smiled and rubbed my head .

"you look different then before kid what's your name anyway" I said weakly

"Bakura and I could say the same thing about you child you were acting pretty scary back there too" he said concerned

"why did you save me" I said

"excuse me I have not the slightest what you're talking about" Bakura said confused

"I saw you , you stopped me from killing that one boy and you called me angel" I said sitting up. he slowly nudged me back down.

"if you mean joey you are sadly mistaken I didn't do that…" suddenly he stiffened up then relaxed I looked up at him and his whole expression had changed.

"huh "was all I could say before he put a finger on my lips

"rest child you deserve it after what angel put you through and don't worry they don't suspect a thing I told the nurses Joey beat you up" the boy said his voice now sounded cold but sweet and gentle

"so I'll take it i'm in sick bay" I said

"yes and I'll take it your confused on two accounts one why I'm talking to you about this angel person and two why you went totally psycho back there so allow me to inform you of something you already should know. Angel is a ancient Egyptian child that exists in your necklace and secondly she has chosen you to help me enslave humanity but in order to do so you have to destroy the pharaoh, follow" he says smiling

"ok let me get this straight I am going to become super powerful and help you" I said

"yep" he said

"sounds dangerous" I said

"it is" he answered

"sounds fun" I say giving him the same evil smile I had gave my last two friends

"that it is" he says laughing

"good I'm in" I say flinching in pain

"ok sooo your name" he said

"kiara yours" I said even more weakly

"just call me Y B now rest as I said you deserve and need rest using angels power weakens your strength quite a bit so shhh and rest k" he said rubbing my head I felt safe with him like nothing could touch me I only had felt this safe when I was with Hiei or Riku so I did go to sleep and as I drifted off into a much needed sleep I heard him say

"kiara this is the start of a beautiful and long friendship when angel picked you she picked right you are definitely evil incarnate and I wouldn't have you any other way" after that I slept and I can swear to you he sat with me the whole time.


	2. Chapter 3

The world that never was

By animefangirl1111

Chapter 3

An unexpected savior

so I arrived in domino city an over crowded populous full of things called duelist all obsessed with this game called duel monsters. my grandma hadn't changed much she was still a huge thorn in my side. and on top of all that I've went through the last eleven years it was back to school a nightmare I had avoided for a year by living on a remote island in the middle of nowhere. man I missed that place, so I was on my way back to the harsh world of high school when a blond boy approached me.

"Yo kid your new here right ya know what I do to new kids I show them who's king of the castle" the boy said cracking his knuckles

"Whatever can I go now" I said yawning

"what's wrong kid you too puny and small and little to fight me" he said laughing

"Say one more word and you will make me mad and you won't like me when I'm mad" I said clenching my fists in an attempt to surpress my anger

"ah I'm sooo scared of a stupid little chicken" he said sarcasticly

at that moment my eyes turned as black as the night and I started to speak in a language that I couldn't even under stand all I could see was darkness never ending darkness and then I saw the boy I launched at him. but then some one stopped me I turned around to see a white haired boy with a dark look on his face he smiled evily and said

"don't waste your time angel I'll take care of this worthless mortal" after that I passed out I then heard a knife being drawn and the words wheeler your death is upon you then my world faded away to engulf me in darkness silent endless darkness

when I woke up I saw the same boy sitting beside me

"good your awake you had me worried there for a sec" he smiled and rubbed my head .

"you look different then before kid what's your name anyway" I said weakly

"Bakura and I could say the same thing about you child you were acting pretty scary back there too" he said concerned

"why did you save me" I said

"excuse me I have not the slightest what you're talking about" Bakura said confused

"I saw you , you stopped me from killing that one boy and you called me angel" I said sitting up. he slowly nudged me back down.

"if you mean joey you are sadly mistaken I didn't do that…" suddenly he stiffened up then relaxed I looked up at him and his whole expression had changed.

"huh "was all I could say before he put a finger on my lips

"rest child you deserve it after what angel put you through and don't worry they don't suspect a thing I told the nurses Joey beat you up" the boy said his voice now sounded cold but sweet and gentle

"so I'll take it i'm in sick bay" I said

"yes and I'll take it your confused on two accounts one why I'm talking to you about this angel person and two why you went totally psycho back there so allow me to inform you of something you already should know. Angel is a ancient Egyptian child that exists in your necklace and secondly she has chosen you to help me enslave humanity but in order to do so you have to destroy the pharaoh, follow" he says smiling

"ok let me get this straight I am going to become super powerful and help you" I said

"yep" he said

"sounds dangerous" I said

"it is" he answered

"sounds fun" I say giving him the same evil smile I had gave my last two friends

"that it is" he says laughing

"good I'm in" I say flinching in pain

"ok sooo your name" he said

"kiara yours" I said even more weakly

"just call me Y B now rest as I said you deserve and need rest using angels power weakens your strength quite a bit so shhh and rest k" he said rubbing my head I felt safe with him like nothing could touch me I only had felt this safe when I was with Hiei or Riku so I did go to sleep and as I drifted off into a much needed sleep I heard him say

"kiara this is the start of a beautiful and long friendship when angel picked you she picked right you are definitely evil incarnate and I wouldn't have you any other way" after that I slept and I can swear to you he sat with me the whole time.


	3. Chapter 4

The world that never was

Chapter 4

The terror begins

rieo trained me and after a while my other two friends found me it went smooth until one day when it all went wrong rieo had detention that day and I told riku and Hiei not to wait up cuz their parents would flip hiei whispered bye and ran off after his detention rieo walked me home he eventually realized that the closer we got to my house the quieter I got.

"something wrong k your being afuly quiet" he asked concerned.

" I'm fine rieo I just have these mondo strict parents that's all" I said looking up from the ground that I had been concentrating on for the last five minutes.

"well its only four o clock wanna come to my house for an hour or so" rieo suggested.

"no thanks I'm fine really" I said quickly my eyes now full of fear.

"ok k if you're sure you'll be ok then see ya tomorrow" rieo said running towards his door and waving good bye.

"later"I said with a small smile. I then slowly walked into my house expecting the worst and I got it there my dad was standing none to happy with my late arrival.

"where have you been brat" he said picking me up by my shirt.

"no where I swear I was just walking my friend home I promise please don't hurt me. my dads eyes narrowed apparently not buying it.

"liar"he screamed and kicked me into a wall. I flintched in pain as he took a steak knife and cut me in several places then pulled me to my feet.

"now go make dinner brat" he said pushing me towards the kitchen. I made him dinner went upstairs and collapsed on my bed the racket arose rieos curiousity he discovered me in my room coated in blood angry but more concerned for my life he carried me across a ladder connecting my room to his ya see all of us lived right next door to each other. the next day at school the teacher was taking attendance.

"kiara misuki" the teacher looked around when no one answered because she was last on the list.

"she's sick" yb said in order to keep my but out of the fire.

"very well then lets get started with class then" the teacher said. the class studied ancient rome and was dismissed. rieo skipped the next class and retreated to the clubhouse in a tree that the four of them had built.

"she's not realy sick is she" hiei said coming up the ladder a few minutes after him riku also followed.

no answer

"something happened didn't it" riku said. rieo nodded

"where is she then" hiei said raising a eyebrow.

"my house" rieo said quietly.

riku looks up,

" does this mean"he said but was cut off by hiei.

"uh huh we're going to rieos after school" was what hiei said just as the last bell of the day rang. after school they went to reios house and found that kiara had been omitted to a hospital \ orphanarium ,when they arrived there they learned that kiara had been picked up shortly after her amazing recovery by three men in black cloaks claiming to be friends of her original parents . at that moment they knew that things could only get worse from here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Awesome story if you ask me it was annoying to write it twice, stupid kingy and his not returning copies problem DAHM YOU KINGY DAHM YOU TO HEC


End file.
